


The Loud Woman

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Sailor Moon R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Based on the Sailor Moon R anime. Poor Berthier suffers after she always hears Esmeraude's shrill laugh. That's when she decides to do something about it.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Berthier smiled at her reflection as she braided her hair near a tall mirror. *I’m looking forward to applying new lipstick. My sisters aren’t near me now. I’m not hearing Esmeraude’s shrill laugh. I’m also looking forward to eating cake. Peace and quiet.* 

Berthier winced the minute she heard Esmeraude’s laugh. She frowned as her shoulders slumped. She glanced at her finished braid. Her smile came back. It remained after the laugh disappeared. She removed lipstick from her boot. 

Esmeraude laughed again.

Berthier began to wince another time. She began to apply lipstick the minute the laugh disappeared. Her lipstick slipped after Esmeraude shrieked and laughed at the same time. She saw her reflection.

A lipstick line across one side of Berthier’s face caused her to gasp and step back. ‘’My face!’’ Tears formed in Berthier’s eyes for a moment. A sudden scowl appeared. Berthier still heard Esmeraude. Her scowl remained as she turned and walked to a chamber. She gasped again.

Esmeraude laughed again before she ate a cake slice. 

*My cake!* Berthier thought as tears appeared in her eyes again. She began to scowl another time. After approaching Esmeraude, she placed the entire slice in the latter’s mouth. Berthier saw Esmeraude’s wide eyes and smiled. She returned to the mirror and continued to smile. *Peace and quiet.*

 

THE END


End file.
